


An empty mind for an empty heart

by Kurerufox



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Head Injury, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Negan is a vampire, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Saviors are vampires, Spit As Lube, Sub Daryl Dixon, Venoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Daryl goes hunting and has an accident, he hits his head badly. Negan happens to pass by as it happens, the vampire usually just feeds on humans, but he wants to keep this one.-> AU not canon-compliant: Negan has never met Rick's group, he's a vampire and wanders around with his loyal side-kick and vampire too: DJ, plus a few other vampires.Vampire fic with my own personal vampires attributes and abilities, be open minded :)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Negan, Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	An empty mind for an empty heart

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my language so excuse the mistakes!
> 
> Also, if you've read 'In the darkness you'll be mine' (written by yours truly) you might find some similarities... what can I say, I have my kinks! XD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this fic nonetheless, in my opinion, we can never get enough Negan/Daryl!

Negan and DJ were walking along a dirt road next to a steep hill when suddenly they heard gunshots followed by noises coming from above them, something was rolling downhill fast. They stopped and searched for the source of the sound, finally their eyes caught a man's body falling uncontrollably down, groaning in pain as he did. The poor soul's fall ended on the dirt road just in front of them, his head meeting violently the only rock present, making a dull sound that made both vampires wince.

The man groaned and shakily tried to move before falling limply back on the ground, he crawled to find a backrest, holding his head with a hand, trying to stop the bleeding and keep the red liquid from blurring his vision. As he sat and turned around, he looked with a frown at the two vampires, suddenly realising he was not alone, he raised a hand, maybe to ask for some help, maybe to shield his body from an imagined attack, because he looked dazed and confused. His hand fell back on the floor and he groaned, visibly annoyed by his state and current inability to do anything.

-"Well, looks like dinner is served!" Said DJ with a smirk. Negan walked to the man and crouched by his side, the human looked at him and tried to move away, he was muscular, scruffy and had beautiful blue eyes hiding behind his bangs. He was visibly in pain, shaking and breathing with difficulties, he reached for the gun in his belt but the vampire caught his hand before he could, the man whined softly as the weapon was taken from him.

-"That was quite a fucking fall... and you're still conscious, call me fucking impressed! What's your name?" Daryl groaned, frowned and finally managed to say:

-"Da.. Daryl." He tried to talk more but his head was banging badly and he simply could not put a coherent sentence together apparently, he felt his body shiver uncontrollably and he whined softly, he was aching everywhere, could not move or talk any more, he was cold and admittedly, at this very moment, scared of dying because his head had never felt this bad before, his vision getting darker by the second. "Nngh...hel...helpmhh...me..." He tried to articulate, but lost consciousness before he could see if the blurred shadows in front of him would help or not. Negan caught his body before he fell to the ground.

-"He smells delicious, how about we feed now? The poor thing's not gonna make it anyway, not with that hit he took to the head." Said DJ, but to his surprise, Negan did not approve right away like he usually did. He was still looking at the human's body, admiring his features, he gently brushed a strand of hair off his face.

-"I think I'm gonna try and save this one, keep him for myself." He said, DJ's eyebrows went up.

-"Really? Why?"

-"Because I fucking like him."

-"You like him?" DJ chuckled. "Right... Can I feed on him first?"

-"Are you starving?"

-"No but..."

-"Then no. Like I said, I'm gonna save myself this one." DJ made a face and shrugged his shoulders.

-"Right boss... In that case I'm gonna head uphill to see if he was alone." Said the younger vampire. Negan nodded.

-"See you back at camp." He said. DJ left and the vampire's attention went back to his hurt human.

First he needed to stop the bleeding, luckily his saliva had healing properties, just like animals, but much more efficient. He licked the head injury first and used his abilities to sense if the man had an internal bleeding, like he suspected, he had. Negan winced and groaned, why did he have to fancy the only human on the brink of death he met? He badly hoped he could save him now, it annoyed him just to think the man might not make it. He used one of his bone-hard fingernail to pierce the human's skull and let the blood out to relieve the pressure that made his nose and ears bleed, and would soon kill him for sure. He sucked the precious liquid out and injected some healing venom in its place. Now all he could do was hope the human would survive. He checked his body for other injuries, licked those that were bleeding, and since there were no broken bones, left the rest for later. He was gonna have to clean up the human before putting him in a clean bed anyway. He could not endure that stench on him any longer.

When he was done, he picked-up the man, Daryl, bride's style and carried him back to his den. A nice country house with all the comfort one might need. Once he arrived, he warmed up some water and lit a fire in the usually unused fireplace of his bedroom, before he started undressing the human, he was covered in dirt and his clothes smelled pretty bad for a vampire's powerful and delicate senses, bad but good at the same time, Negan had not missed the mixed feelings the human's personal odour created in him.

The boy was out and completely limp, Negan manhandled him carefully as he took his clothes off, he gasped as he saw his back: it was covered in scars, the vampire did not spend too much time thinking about how he could have gotten these, they looked old and that obviously meant child abuse, he clenched his teeth.

When the water was warm enough, he poured soap and used a wash-cloth and a basin to wash the human as best as he could, taking his time to dry him as he moved along so the man would not get cold. When he was finished, he dressed him back with clean clothes and finally covered him with warm blankets. He felt a bit surprised at all the care he was providing to this weak human. This was unlike him.

After what he sat silently by his bed side, wondering why he had wanted to keep this one alive. He could tell he was aroused by the man, even though he usually preferred women. He caressed his hair and Daryl moaned softly, a sad expression on his face even though he was still unconscious, it stirred something inside the vampire who frowned slightly. When one of the man's hands moved and seemed to search for contact, he grasped it, the warm touch unsettled him a little more than expected, but he kept his hold, the human's body curled around it and he whimpered softly. Negan kissed his forehead tenderly.

-"You're safe here Daryl, I've got you now, you can relax. You're safe..." He whispered to his ear. It seemed to work because the man's body visibly relaxed and the vampire heard him exhale quietly. He stayed there, holding his hand for hours, wondering who he was and what was his story, what he had been before all this shit. "Daryl..." He repeated the name quietly. He even liked the fucker's name already, what was going on with him?

Finally DJ came back to their home, Negan heard him move around the house until he came knocking on his bedroom's door.

-"Come on in DJ." He said. The door opened and the vampire entered, he smirked when he saw Negan holding the boy's hand, seated by his bed-side.

-"He smells better, I bet you washed him, you cleanliness maniac." Said the vampire, Negan scoffed and replied:

-"At least I have hopes of being able to fucking educate this one, unlike you. Desperate cause." DJ laughed.

-"Well, if you're gonna stop busting my balls about it, then I guess I'm happy you found this one to focus on!" Negan smiled and turned more serious.

-"So, have you found others or was he alone?"

-"He was alone hunting from what I could tell. There were no other tracks than his, no other smell. But his camp can't be too far away, he wasn't carrying much with him." The vampire gave Negan a crossbow and a bag. "I found these along where he fell. I'm guessing they belong to him." The older vampire took the items and put them on his knees. He looked at the crossbow before putting it on the floor, then inside the satchel, he found water, dried meat, a map of somewhere else with more notes than visible roads, a worn-out poncho and dirt.

-"Thank you." Said Negan, DJ had leant his back against the wall facing the fireplace, his eyes were lost on the flames dancing, he turned to Negan and said:

-"So you're really thinking about keeping this one huh?" He gazed at the human. "You really think he's gonna make it? I mean... the sound his head made when it hit that stone... can't be good..." Negan winced, remembering the awful sound.

-"He had an internal bleeding, I took care of it. Hopefully he'll make it..." DJ nodded.

-"Want me to have a look?"

-"Yeah, why not, can't fucking hurt to have a second opinion." Replied Negan. The other vampire walked to the human's side and focused his senses on him, carefully inspecting inch after inch of his body, he was bruised and cut all over but nothing dramatic, which seemed like a miracle considering the fall he had taken. His head was still a little too warm for the vampire's liking, but it was only the human's immune system in action to put things back in order, with the help of the vampire's venom, it was meant to get warm. It felt like nothing was life-threatening any more, he smiled and looked at his companion:

-"He feels alright to me, nothing compared to when I scanned him earlier... I guess you've done a good job!" Negan smirked.

-"I hope so because his smell is making me hard as wood... It'd be a fucking shame to have him die before I can release myself!" DJ laughed.

-"Yeah, I bet!" He kept on laughing as he went to the fireplace to add some wood. "Let's keep him warm until then." He said winking at Negan who nodded.

-"How about you go find him some food after that? I'm not sure we've got any left in this house."

-"Yes boss, you've got it. If he wakes up before I come back, I think we still have a can of beans in one of the kitchen's cupboards." Negan nodded. "Boss, don't you think people might come looking for him? We're more visible now that we have a fire running in here." Negan clenched his teeth.

-"We can worry about it tomorrow. In the meantime, just keep an eye out and get me some food." DJ nodded and left.

-"Yes boss."

Three days later, Daryl woke up slowly, the world was spinning around him and everything was blurry. He whined softly, aching everywhere as he struggled to roll to his side in an attempt to sit. It proved more difficult than it was supposed to, everything moved way too much and he could not seem to make his muscles work as he wanted them to, he whined anew, desperately, feeling kind of lost. Suddenly a tall, dark mass appeared next to him, leaning on him, he curled back on himself, body shaking uncontrollably with fear as he whimpered quietly.

-"Hey Daryl, it's okay. Relax." Said the man putting a calming hand on his shoulder. "You took a bad hit to the head, remember? You fell downhill in the woods." The hunter frowned, he tried to remember but nothing came to his mind.

-"Wa..." Daryl cleared his throat before he could speak weakly. "Wanna sit..." He tried moving again and cold hands came to his rescue, moving his upper body easily and pushing a bunch of cushions behind his back to keep him straight. "Thanks." He said in a croaky voice.

-"Here, drink some water." Said the blurry man, Daryl felt a cold hand slide behind his neck and help him hold his head up, a glass pressed on his lower lip and gladly drank the water. "You've been out for three days, you should also eat something to get back on your feet." The man put the glass somewhere and stood back up, visibly ready to leave, Daryl whimpered and grabbed the blur that he imagined was his arm. The man stopped moving and placed a hand on his, leaning back towards him.

-"I... I can't see right... It's all blurred..." Said the hunter in a voice that betrayed how worried he felt. The tall figure leant closer to his face but Daryl could not tell what he looked like at all, apart from the fact that he had dark hair, a beard and strange shiny eyes.

-"Don't worry about it, it's probably due to the extra-pressure from the internal bleeding you suffered, it'll heal in time, just be patient. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of you." Daryl had frowned and looked unsettled.

-"Daryl? Is that... my name?" The vampire looked at the human with surprise, for a second he was glad the boy could not see his features properly, because he might have seen a hint of worry in his eyes. Had he lost his memories? Severe head trauma could definitely do that.

-"Yes. Do you remember what you were doing when you fell in the woods?"

-"Huntin'."

-"Hunting. Good, where did you come from before that?" The human kept quiet for a moment, thinking hard, his eyes searching desperately for the answer in the blurred world that surrounded him.

-"I dunno..." He finally let out. "I can't remember..." He sobbed a little before getting a hold back on himself and continuing: "I don't know who I am... D'you?" He asked looking at the dark blur beside him intently.

-"No... I just know your name because you told it to me when I found you at the end of your fucking epic fall... sorry boy." Daryl clenched his teeth and looked even more lost. It stirred something in Negan who sat on the bed next to him and slid a hand behind his back, making him lean on his chest, Daryl stiffened a little at first, but when the man started caressing his head softly he relaxed and exhaled shakily, cuddling in the man's arms. "You're okay Daryl, don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of you because you're mine." The human frowned and looked at him.

-"I'm yours? Whatcha mean?"

-"I found you, saved your life, now you belong to me. It's as fucking simple as that. So I'll take care of you, no matter if you remember who you are or not." The hunter nodded silently and leant on the hand caressing his head, wincing a little. "What is it boy? Are you in pain?" The human looked at him and nodded. "Alright, on a scale from 0, no pain, to 10, maximum pain, where you at?"

-"Seven... eight..."

-"Seven or eight? Shit boy... Okay, where does it hurt exactly?"

-"I dunno... everywhere... but mostly my head..."

-"Alright, come here." The dark blur leant closer and his face came towards Daryl's, the hunter frowned anew, was the man about to kiss him?

-"Whatcha' doin'?" He asked, moving backwards and trying to raise a hand to push back.

-"I'm gonna give you some of my venom, it'll numb the pain and help your body recover faster."

-"Venom? W... What the hell?" Suddenly Daryl felt trapped, the man's arm was around his back and he was facing him, so close, he was feeling so weak, there was nothing he could do. Who the fuck was this man taking care of him? Venoms? What was going on? He had lost his memories, but he could remember the world and the way things were, the zombies... he felt a cold run down his spine, maybe now there were other creatures than zombies? What the hell was that man then? "What are you?" He asked shivering in the man's arm in spite of himself.

-"I'm glad you fucking asked, that way I get to explain it to you once, and we can move on from the awkward situation permanently. I'm a vampire, not like in the fucking teen movies though. They've only got the teeth right. For the rest, my body produces venoms of different kinds, that I can use on my preys or myself."

-"A vampire?" Asked Daryl incredulous. "So you're gonna feed on me?"

-"Yes, of course, as soon as you're feeling better." Simply replied the man, the human shivered.

-"That's why you saved me? To make me your... feeding thing?" Negan frowned, looking at the boy rather angrily, then he realised he could not see him but only a blur.

-"No, absolutely not." He said in a stern tone. Daryl looked at him questioningly. "I took you because I felt attracted to you." Stated the man.

-"But... you only saw me fall? How can you be..." _attracted_ , Daryl could not say the word for some reason. "...you know, how can you like me, when you don't even know me?"

-"I'm a vampire, not a human, we follow our instincts on many different levels. The way I see it, I wasn't planning on taking a human by my side, but you quite fucking literally fell at my feet. And when I smelled you, I knew I had to take you with me." Daryl felt intrigued by the statement, he could not believe someone would be interested by him, even less in his smell. And he could not believe someone could actually say that out loud like this.

-"But... what if I don't... want to stay?" He asked warily.

-"You don't have a choice in that matter Daryl. Like I said, you're mine." The hunter frowned and winced as a new wave of pain ran through him. "Now let me kiss you, don't be a fucking wuss, you'll see, it works wonders on the pain, I fucking promise." Daryl was tired and had no fight left in him, so he let the so-called vampire kiss him. When he felt a cold liquid invade his mouth it unsettled him, but the sudden wave of well-being that hit him next made him moan in their kiss, pleasure invading him, relaxation spreading all over his body, the pain a faint memory at the back of his head.

Negan broke the kiss, he had to make the boy eat something before going back to sleep, he could not give him too much venom, or he would be too numb to swallow his food.

-"Alright, you fucking enjoy that, while I prepare you something to eat." He said as he got up, settling Daryl comfortably in the cushions. The human looked dazed, a silly smile on his lips as he nodded. "Alright." Said Negan with a smile before leaving.

Daryl looked at the blurred room around him, he had no idea where he was, but he felt alright, as if a part of him wanted to start fresh and not look back in his past. He could tell there was a lot of pain there, even if he could not remember what exactly. Maybe he too could see things like the man/vampire who had saved him: he had landed at his feet, ready to die, and now he was his, alive again, in a new life. He smiled at himself. Why not do that?

Then he thought about family, did he still have people waiting for him? Worrying about him? He could not tell if he even knew anyone, his mind was a blank. He looked at the window, feeling a bit sorry for whoever might be thinking about him. Outside he could discern trees moving in the wind, it soothed him, the fire cracked in the hearth and Daryl's eyes flew to the flames, it felt warm and cosy, the blur enveloping him making him feel the vampire's venom effects with acute precision, it was incredibly efficient at numbing the pain, but not only the physical one, also the pain he had in his heart from not knowing who he was, the fear of what was gonna happen to him. He knew he was feeling high, on drugs even if they weren't official medicine. He knew he was still conscious of it all, just utterly and unnaturally relaxed about it. And it felt good, he felt thankful towards the strange man.

He wondered about him, if he truly was a vampire, why was he interested in him? Was he truly attracted to him? Daryl blushed as he wondered just how far this interest went, he thought about sex and it made him feel weird in a nice and also scary way. Intimacy was something quite unknown to him, let alone with a man, that was uncharted territory, he realised he knew that about himself and smiled softly, at least he wasn't completely lost to himself, even if it was a bit sad really.

He suddenly thought about being called a _faggot_ , as if someone he knew in his forgotten past screamed at him angrily. He frowned. There was nothing wrong with gay people in his opinion, he found himself a romantic side telling him that Love was a feeling that could be shared without concern for anything else but its sharing. No races, no genders, no nothing but Love. He chuckled. Was he really a hippy kind of guy? He looked at the strands of hairs loosely hanging in front of his face, blurred but present. He moved a hand shakily and managed to raise it to push his hair behind his ear. It proved tiresome and he let his hand fall back on the mattress.

The door opened and closed, then he saw the tall blur walk towards him, holding something in his hands. He put what probably was a tray on a night-stand and pulled a chair to sit next to Daryl.

-"Here, I've made you soup with chopped meat, not the fucking meal of the century, but it'll do you some good." the man put a napkin on his chest and started feeding him soup. It was nice and warm, rather delicious in Daryl's opinion, not that he could remember food. He finished his plate and was given chocolate in small bites to suck on. That was fucking delicious and somehow Daryl knew he had not been eating that for a long time. He probably looked very pleased because the dark blur chuckled and said: "What is it? D'you like chocolate?" Daryl smiled and replied:

-"I think I can say I love chocolate!" He laughed, the feeling of a full belly slowly making him fall into a nice slumber.

-"Don't fall asleep just yet Daryl." Said the man in a voice that seemed a little louder than before.

-"Wha... why?" Asked the human.

-"Don't you need a piss or something? Cause I'm not gonna clean your sheets a..." _Again_ almost said Negan, because he had played nurse, literally, cleaning the sheets of his patient in the past days, being out cold apparently doesn't stop the human body from letting out what's not needed any more. He made a face and chose to keep it to himself.

-"Yeah, I guess I do..." Said Daryl, he started moving to sit.

-"Whoa whoa, hold your horses you fucking warrior!" Chuckled the vampire. "You wait." He got up and placed whatever was in his hands on the tray before turning to Daryl and leaning on him. He pushed the covers, rolling them at the feet of the bed, grabbed Daryl's legs and his hips and in one swift move made him turn, his hand sliding up his back for support. The human exhaled and blinked, visibly the world was spinning too fast for him, Negan caressed his face softly. "Hey Daryl? Are you alright? You with me?"

-"Yeah... Aahm al..righ'..." Daryl muttered rubbing his face. He looked pale and it made Negan feel worried. He grabbed Daryl's arm and placed it around his neck.

-"Hold on." He said, then he grabbed the man's body bride's style and lifted him up.

-"Wh...aat?" Daryl looked surprised as his body raised in the air. His head was still spinning and the movement made him nauseous.

-"I'm taking you to the bathroom princess. Like I said, I'll take care of you." Daryl whined softly, leaning his head on the vampire's shoulder.

-"Okay." He said in a small voice. Negan caressed him tenderly as he walked him to the bathroom.

-"I've got you. Don't worry about it." Once there he helped the man and left him to his duties before coming back to help him and carry him back to his bed. Daryl knew he should feel awkward, or unsettled, or something, but he was too far out to think about any of it. His body was heavy and his eyelids threatening to shut down, so he was just glad the dark man was there to take care of him in the most intimate way.

He felt the bed, soft under his back and reopened his eyes, everything was still blurry. The tall man placed the covers on his shivering body and he whined quietly at the sensation of the cold fabric on his skin.

-"You get some rest now, your body needs it. I'll be right next to you the whole time. If you need anything, you just let me know. Alright?

-"Wh... what's... you... your name?" Asked the human with a faltering voice. The vampire smiled.

-"It's Negan." Daryl smiled, he wanted to thank him but had no strength left, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in seconds, feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! ;)


End file.
